WIld Horses
by Asian Delicacy
Summary: She loved horses. He just loved being around her. They were the best of friends until tragedy tears thems apart. Years later, tragedy brings them back together. Now, they're different people. Will Inuyasha and Kagome be able to settle their differences as they move into adulthood? Join them on their emotional, unforgettable whirlwind romance.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just a fan of the show. All rights to the character belong to its creator Rumiko Takahashi.**

**NOTE: This is a new story that I've been wanting to write for some time. It's about Kagome Higurashi and her favorite hanyou of course. It takes place nowhere in particular. I will be using fictitious names for cities like I did in my other stories. The rating will be "T" for this story.**

**SUMMARY: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi were childhood best friends, but when a tragedy strikes, their lives are shattered and their worlds fall apart. However, fate reunites them six years later when Kagome's mother falls ill and she and Sota are sent to live with their father. Little does Kagome know Inuyasha lives in the same city as her father. However, the reunion won't be happy. They're both different people now, but when old memories and emotions run wild, will they be able to forget about their differences. **

**CHAPTER 1: PLEASE DON'T TAKE THE BOY**

* * *

_I'll never forget the day he walked into my life. I met him when I was just six years old. He was eight. He was a little bit taller than me and he had a temper that was out of this world. He had long, silver hair and the fuzziest puppy dog ears that I've ever seen. His name was Inuyasha. He was half demon and he was my best friend._

_We've been best friends for the past four years. We even have the same teacher at school. If you're wondering how, I skipped two grades because I'm super smart. I love bragging about that. My classmates used to pick on me because I'm younger and smaller than all of them, but not anymore, not since Inuyasha came into my life._

_Now, nobody picks on me. I have the toughest and fiercest friend in the whole world. A lot of people are afraid of him. Some are repulsed by him. Some people call him half breed. Some people call him hanyou. Some don't call him anything at all, but I'm glad to say that he's my very best friend. He's my Inuyasha and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world._

Walking down the familiar path across the stream Kagome strolled over to the fence to gaze at the horses. She loved horses and she wished that she had one of her own, but she didn't. Her family wasn't exactly rich. In fact by many standards, they were poor. Her mother barely made enough to pay their bills. She was a single parent trying to care for her two children. It would be an understatement to say that they were just getting by. Times were hard for them most days, but they were grateful for the love they shared with each other.

Kagome sighed and raised her leg to climb over the fence. She knew she had no right sneaking onto Mr. Soto's property, but she couldn't help herself. She was absolutely wild about horses. Her mother wasn't too keen about it and forbade her to ride horses after the accident she had with one last year. Glancing off to her left and then her right, she proceeded inside of the fence. A smile touched her lips as she eyed the three horses in her view. She knew exactly which one she wanted to ride.

"Going somewhere?" She heard someone ask from behind her.

Kagome froze in her tracks. It was Inuyasha. He had the most uncanniest ability to show up at the wrong time. She slumped her shoulders and turned to face him.

"Hey Inuyasha." She said quietly.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing inside Mr. Soto's fence? You know you're not supposed to be anywhere near horses."

"I was just gonna go pet Sunshine."

"Sure you were Kagome."

"I was Inuyasha, honest. I was just gonna go over and pet him, and then leave."

"Well, if you were gonna pet Sunshine, why were you headed in the direction of Entei?"

"I wasn't!"

"Liar!"

Kagome pouted and stomped her feet. "I don't see what the big deal is. I've ridden Entei before."

"You've also been thrown from Entei before."

"That was only once, and plus he only did that because he was scared."

"Kagome that horse almost killed you, and he would have if-

"I know. He would've killed me if you hadn't shown up. I know that Inuyasha. God! It happened one time!"

Inuyasha hopped over the fence and made his way over to Kagome. The girl was so reckless and stubborn. She was determined to do things on her own despite the circumstance, and that was very dangerous.

"Kagome all it takes is one time, and your life can come to an end."

"What the heck do you and my mom think I'm made of? Glass? You guys never let me do anything."

"You're ten years old Kagome. You're still a little girl."

"And you're still a little boy. Don't forget that you're only two years older than me."

"But you're a human, and a weak little human at that. I'm half demon. I can take a kick from a horse without getting severely damaged. You can't."

Kagome pouted again. There was no reasoning with Inuyasha. He never would see things the way she did. Why couldn't he and her mother understand that she loved wild horses as much as she loved breathing?

"I suppose you're right."

"I know I am."

"You're so cocky."

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome and grabbed her arm. "Come here."

Kagome smiled at him and allowed him to lead her away from the horses. They ran away into the forest where they spent most of their days when school was out. Inuyasha always took Kagome to this spot whenever he had something important to tell her. Once they made it to their familiar spot, Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and then he climbed up their tree.

Once he sat down securely, he helped Kagome off of his back. She sat down on a branch next to him, holding on to his arm. No matter how many times, they went up the tree, she'd always hold onto his arm. She felt safer that way.

"So, what's up Puppy?"

"Kagome! You know I hate it when you call me that!"

Kagome clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle, failing miserably.

"I'm serious!"

"So, what is it that you wanna tell me? You never take me up this tree unless you have something important to say."

"My dad wants to meet me." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Your dad? You've never met your father before?"

Inuyasha shook his head yes. He'd seen a picture of his father, but that was all. He'd never met the man a day in his life.

"Oh! I never knew that. I thought maybe he was dead or something. I never thought that you never met him. Did you just find out about him?"

"Not really. I guess I've always kind of known about him."

Inuyasha grew silent for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a picture. He glanced at the picture for a long while and then handed it to Kagome.

"That's a picture of him and my mother before I was born."

Kagome eyed the photo curiously. No doubt Izayoi was just as beautiful back then as she was now. And Inuyasha's father was very, very handsome. They made a good looking pair. No wonder her little hanyou was so adorably cute. He had good-looking parents.

"So, what do you think? Do you think I look like him?"

"You look a lot like him Inuyasha." Kagome said as she placed the photo next to his face. "Wow! If you look like this when we grow up, you're gonna have a lot of girlfriends."

Inuyasha blushed and snatched the picture away from Kagome.

"So, what happened? How come you've never met your dad?"

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome before he began speaking, his voice coming out lower than what he wanted it to.

"I don't know. My mom never talked about him, but I guess she had her reasons."

"Wow! I can't believe you've never met your dad. Wasn't he and your mother married?"

"Every child born into this world isn't born to married parents, Kagome."

"I know that. I guess I just assumed."

"Well, don't go assuming, because they definitely weren't married."

Kagome frowned as her young mind began to process that bit of information. Her cheeks turned red as she stole a small glance at Inuyasha.

"Were they boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Not exactly." Inuyasha admitted shyly.

Kagome's eyes grew immense. "What? Do you mean? Do you mean….that they were just bed buddies?"

Inuyasha grunted and glared at Kagome. The girl was just too nosey for her own good.

"They weren't bed buddies!"

"Oh!" Kagome said before lowering her face. She was utterly embarrassed.

"My mom and my dad had a complicated relationship. They weren't married, they weren't engaged and they didn't date either."

"But if they were none of those things Inuyasha, then what were they? They had to mean something to each other, or else you wouldn't be here."

"It's complicated Kagome. You wouldn't understand."

"Yes, I would. I'm your friend."

"Just forget it Kagome."

"No! Tell me!"

"She was his mistress!"

"MISTRESS!" Kagome repeated. She'd heard that word before. Her mother used it quite often when she referred to her father's new wife. Except, when she used it, her father hadn't remarried yet. He was still married to her mother then. If she remembered correctly, it was her father's mistress that broke up their once tight knit Higurashi family. Now, she understood.

Kagome laid a hand on Inuyasha's arm. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You've got nothing to be sorry for. Besides, it happened before I was born."

Inuyasha lowered his head a bit, allowing his long bangs to cover his eyes. He knew he had a father, but he never much thought about it. He'd grown up without him. He and his mother turned out okay without him. They were poor, but at least they had each other. Now, his mother decides after 12 years of non-communication, that he and his father should meet each other. What was she thinking? What could they possibly have to say to each other? What kind of a father was he to father him and not even bother to pick up the phone and give him a call every once in a while. Would he be wrong for not wanting to see him?

"Do you wanna talk about it Inuyasha?"

"There's nothing to talk about. She was his mistress, end of story."

"I know that much, but how did she become that."

"Promise me you want tell anyone!"

"I promise."

Inuyasha sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Then he began to speak.

"My mom met my father when she was in high school. She was 16 years old and she worked at a local ice-cream parlor. My father was owner of one of the largest factories that was just across the street from the ice-cream parlor that my mom worked at. Well, one hot, summer day, he decided to pay that parlor a visit. He was tired from working all day and so was my mom. As soon as he walked into the place, he lost his footing and collided right into my mother. He knocked her straight onto the floor. Then he helped her up and giggled about it. He treated my mom to a banana split and practically stayed there until she got off from work."

"After that day, he'd dropped by every day, especially on the days when she had to close. They were attracted to each other almost immediately, but they weren't at liberty to date each other. My mom was a junior in high school and my father was quite a bit older than her. But that's not the main reason why they couldn't be together. You see, my father already had a mate."

"Your dad was already married?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"He'd been married for years to Sesshomaru's mother."

"Sesshomaru? Who's Sesshomaru?"

"He's Meido-Seki's son."

"Meido-Seki?"

"Meido-Seki is my father's wife and Sesshomaru's mother. Sesshomaru is my half brother. Meido-Seki was my father's mate. He chose her to be as such. He had no right to go after my mother."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother was young and naïve, and to add to that she had a crush on him. But instead of him dismissing it, he acted upon it. He was the adult in the whole situation. So, he knew better than to pursue her."

"Is that how their relationship turned romantic?"

"Not exactly. You see, my dad liked my mother back, but she was underage. He knew that if he pursued her in public that it would cause a scandal. So, he offered her a job as a babysitter to my older brother. She wasn't making much money from working at the ice-cream parlor, and her folks were barely making ends meet. So, she took the job. Her parents were against it first, but when they saw how much money, he was giving her, it didn't matter anymore. After that, they began their secret affair."

Kagome listened as Inuyasha's voice grew extremely quiet. She felt sorry for him. She could tell that he didn't like talking about his parent's relationship. She moved her hand from his arm to his hand and then gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It lasted a little over a year. Meido-Seki knew my father was cheating on her with my mother, and she hated him for it. But she hated my mother even worse. I suppose my parents would've still been having an affair if my mom hadn't got pregnant. After that happened things got deadly."

"You're not serious?"

"I'm very serious. Meido-Seki tried to kill my mother."

"But why?"

"Because she felt threatened. My father was absolutely nuts about my mother. He wanted her and he loved her more than Meido-Seki, but he couldn't have her as his own. He was bound to his mate. She was marked by him, and according to Inuyoukai laws, you can only have one mate. No matter how much they loved each other, they could never have each other. They both knew that, and yet they began that stupid affair. I just don't understand why they even bothered getting together. How could my mother be so silly and let him use her like that? She knew he'd never be hers."

"Well Puppy, my mother once told me that people do crazy things when they're in love."

"Well if they were that in love, then they should've thought about the severity of their actions. Now, I don't know Meido-Seki, but what they did to her was wrong. My mother befriended this woman knowing full well that she intended to sleep with her husband. And not only were they hurting her, they were also hurting her son. It's kind of their fault that Meido-Seki tried to kill my mom. If they hadn't started that stupid affair then nobody would've gotten hurt."

"I'll never forget the look of horror on my mom's face when she told me that Meido-Seki tried to kill her. She'd had just gotten out of school and came by my dad's home to visit him, but he wasn't there. However, his wife was, but my mom didn't realize that right away. There was a small villa to the left of my dad's mansion. He and my mother would meet there. It was their little secret place. Only she had a key to this place. But Meido-Seki is an Inuyoukai demon. So, she smelled my mother as soon as she made it onto Takahashi grounds. Before my mother had a chance to get pass security, Meido-Seki was at her heels. Initially, my mom believed that she only intended to scold her, but when the scent of yours truly permeated her nostrils, Meido-Seki turned deadly."

Kagome frowned for a moment. What the heck was Inuyasha talking about? What he was saying didn't make any sense to her. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Like my father, Meido-Seki is a dog demon, and because of that all dog demons have a really keen sense of smell. We have very sensitive noses. We can smell anything. That's just the way we're built."

"So, you guys can tell if someone is pregnant by their scent?"

Inuyasha nodded. "That's how Meido-Seki knew that my mom was pregnant. My mom didn't even know yet. The only thing she knew was that Meido-Seki was filled with more rage than usual. She came at my mother, wrapping her hands around my throat. She almost squeezed the life out of her, and if Sesshomaru hadn't been there, then I wouldn't be alive today."

"Your older brother? What does he have to do with this?"

"He's the one that stopped his mother from killing my mother. He must've heard them fighting, because he practically flew to where ever they were. He tried to get his mother off of mine. It wasn't easy to do either. Meido-Seki was a very strong dog demon. Sesshomaru had to transform into his dog demon form to get her off of my mother. It wasn't easy to hold her down, but I guess he'd held her long enough for my mother to get away. She made her way off of my dad's estate and back into her own home. She was more than a little shaken up and extremely terrified. Her parents weren't there when she made it there, but they arrived some time later on. And when they did, they found her sprawled out onto the kitchen floor. Immediately, they got her up and then they headed to the hospital. It was then that they all found out that she was pregnant with me."

"I don't know whose idea it was, but they all agreed that it'd be best if they moved away. They moved far away from that city and far away from my father. I was born months later and my family had finally, comfortably settled down for a good and peaceful life. Then my grandparents were mysteriously killed in an automobile accident. That was really rough on my mother. I suppose that's why she moved here four years ago. She used to live in this very city when she was a little girl. She told me that she always felt like she was home when she was here, and I guess that's why she wanted to return."

"Now, my father wants to meet me. He wants to meet after having no contact with me for twelve years."

Inuyasha leaned back and looked up at the sky. His mind was all over the place. Part of him wanted to see his father. Then the other part of him wanted to rage out of control. He had mixed feelings about seeing him. Was it wrong for him to feel that way?

"I wish my mother never would've told me any of this! I haven't had a single night of good sleep since she filed my ears with this information. Every time I think about how I came into this world….I get so….so…. so angry. Why couldn't I have been born to normal parents? I feel so screwed up sometimes. Why couldn't I have been born human or demon? Why did I have to be born both? It's because of both of them, I was shunned from both races. I'm not a human and I'm not a demon. I just a filthy, little, hanyou. The bastard child of Izayoi Fuchida and InuTaisho Takahashi. I'm a half breed and I don't fit anywhere. The demons don't accept me and the humans are afraid of me. Nobody wants me really, because they don't know where I belong. Heck, I don't even know where I belong!"

"I accept you Inuyasha. I know where you belong."

"Oh yeah, and where is that?"

"With me!"

"You would say that. You're my best friend, and my only friend."

"So what if I'm your only friend. That's how it's been for the past four years, and if you're the only friend I get for the rest of my life, then that's fine by me. You mean a lot to me. I don't care if you're half demon, or half human, or both. To me, you'll always be my Inuyasha. My favorite person in the whole world with the most, amazing pair of golden eyes I've ever seen."

Inuyasha blushed and nudged Kagome. "You don't have to get all sappy on me."

"It's true! Your DNA doesn't matter me. You're still my Inuyasha, no matter who or what people believe you to be. So don't worry about anything. I know everything will turn out fine for you."

"You don't know that Kagome!"

"Yes I do, because I'm gonna be right there with you. I'm in it for the long haul Puppy. Whatever life throws at us, we'll face it together. Me and you against the world baby."

"You promise."

"Come on now. You know you don't have to ask. I'm your ride and die chick." Kagome said as a pleasant smile suddenly donned her face.

Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome and pressed the top of his head against hers.

Kagome blushed. She always liked when Inuyasha leaned on her, but she'd never told him. If he only knew how she really felt about him.

But what she didn't know was that Inuyasha felt the same way. Of course he'd never admit it to her, but the feeling was mutual.

They sat together like that in the tree for moments that seemed endless. There was a nice, cool breeze blowing slowly inside of the forest. It felt really good to just be there. They both knew that they'd have to go home soon, but they wanted to stay outside up in the tree for just a little while longer.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Do you think I'm…Do you see me as…Forget it." Kagome mumbled nervously.

Inuyasha turned his head a little so that he could peer down at Kagome. She was blushing and trying to hide her face.

"What is it Kagome?"

"It's nothing, never mind."

"Come on. You can tell me."

"Promise you won't laugh!"

"I'd never laugh at you Kagome."

Kagome turned her face away from Inuyasha. "Do you really see me as a little girl?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, you always call me a little girl."

"That's because you're two years younger than me."

"I figured that much, but what I want to know is, do you really see me as that? Do you really see me as a little girl and not your equal?"

"Kagome, what's brought this on? I've called you a little girl for the past four years."

"I know and I've always hated when you did it. I'm not a little girl."

"Well, maybe you're not intellectually, but you're still younger than everybody in our grade."

"So what!"

"And not just that Kagome, you look younger than everyone else."

"No, what you really mean is I look younger than all the other girls. I'm easy to pick out from the other girls. I'm the shortest. I'm the youngest, and my body hasn't gone through any dramatic changes."

Inuyasha eyes roamed over Kagome's form and settled on her hands that were folded over her chest. He smirked, immediately realizing what she was talking about.

"They'll come, Kagome."

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha's. He was smiling at her.

"What?"

"I said they'll come. Just give them time."

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"

Inuyasha smirked again. "You're worried about your body because it hasn't gone through any changes and you shouldn't worry about that."

Kagome cheeks reddened.

"You may not have any now, but you'll get your breasts soon. Just be patient."

Kagome face turned ten different shades of red. Inuyasha was her best friend, but there was no way she was going to talk about her breasts or her lack of them with him. Against her better wishes, she allowed her eyes to meet his. She'd thought he'd be laughing at her, but he wasn't. That made her relax. She moved back closer to Inuyasha.

"Thanks for not laughing." She whispered quietly.

"I could never make fun of you Kagome."

Kagome smiled and pressed her face against Inuyasha's. He was such an amazing friend. Before she realized it, she pressed her lips along the angle of his jaw and kissed him there.

Inuyasha went still for a moment, shocked that Kagome had actually done it. Then he slowly turned around so that he was facing her. She was blushing again and trying hard not look at him.

Inuyasha felt his heart race. Whatever feelings he thought she didn't have for him suddenly became aware to him. Now, he wanted to kiss her back.

He allowed one of his hands to reach over and touch her face, tilting it up. She shyly met his gaze. Then her eyes grew huge as she watched his mouth descend upon hers. Inuyasha smiled as he felt her respond to his kiss.

Afterwards, Kagome pulled away from him, and covered her mouth. She couldn't believe he'd actually kissed her. She was so happy.

"Your lips are really soft." Inuyasha admitted nervously.

"My palms are sweaty." Kagome said with a small giggle.

Inuyasha giggled himself.

"I've never been kissed before."

"Neither have I, Kagome."

"Really? I've always wondered what it would feel like."

"Did you like it?" Inuyasha asked as his heart sped up again.

"Yeah."

"Wanna do it again?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha planted about a dozen innocent kisses onto Kagome's awaiting lips. Kagome gladly received them and kissed him back. Then he pulled her closer to him and leaned his head against hers as he so often did and they sat together in the tree until the sun began to set. After it went down, Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and they both moved down the tree. Instead of running back to their homes, Inuyasha walked.

Kagome stayed on his back, nuzzling her face into his hair. She always loved the way his hair smelled. She closed her eyes. She was so happy right now, that nothing could break her from her peaceful thoughts. Or so she thought. As she and Inuyasha came into view of their homes, they noticed police cars and an ambulance surrounding their homes.

Sota ran over to them, tears streaming down his face. "Miss Izayoi is hurt. She's hurt bad."

Inuyasha let Sota climb onto his back with his sister and then he ran over to where the police stood.

Kagome and Sota stepped down from his back.

They all watched as Izayoi was brought out of the house strapped to a stretcher. Bruises covered her neck and stomach and she seemed barely conscious. Mrs. Higurashi followed behind her.

"Mom! What's going on?" Kagome asked her.

Mrs. Higurashi was covered in blood as well, but because she'd been tending to Izayoi's wounds.

"Come on children. We've got to get to the hospital."

Inuyasha watched as his mother was loaded into the ambulance van. He stood there and stared after her. He couldn't remove himself from that position if he wanted to. He was in shock.

Mrs. Higurashi placed her two children into her car and then she went to gather Inuyasha. The boy was so shocked that he didn't notice her buckling him into a seatbelt. He didn't even notice they'd already arrived at the hospital or that they were now seated in the waiting area of the hospital.

The only thing he knew was that he was desperately clutching onto a hand that belonged to his best friend. Sota was asleep in one of the chairs and his mother was pacing the floor and fighting hard not to cry.

Then it happened. They heard a loud beeping sound and shortly after, a group of doctors made their way over to them. They could tell from the rigid set of the doctor's faces, that the news was bad.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and fell down to the floor slowly.

Inuyasha pinched himself. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. His mother wasn't really dead. She couldn't be, because if she was gone, who'd raise him? Who was he going to live with? This was a nightmare. He had to wake up from it, and he had to wake up fast.

He shut his eyes for a long moment and when he opened them he was inside one of the hospital rooms. It was his mother's to be exact. She was completely still and her eyes were closed. Her long dark hair was spilling onto the floor. He gazed down at her and that's when he lost it.

He let out a yell that reverberated throughout all the hospital. He felt his anger boil as his eyes began to flicker from golden amber to crimson red. He felt Kagome's small hands trying to comfort him, but nothing worked to soothe him.

Suddenly his eyes grew heavy and he looked over to his left. He was being injected with some kind of serum. Soon after, he blacked out.

He didn't know how long he'd been out or how many days had passed. The only thing he knew was that he was dressed in an all black suit and he was inside of a large building.

Kagome sat next to him, and next her was Sota, and next to Sota was their mother. They were all seated as the family. They were the only family that Izayoi had. Her parents were dead. There were no grandparents. She had no sisters or brothers. There were no aunts or uncles. There were no cousins.

Inuyasha kept his eyes fixated on the front of the building. There lay his young mother. She didn't even look as if she was dead. She looked like she was sleeping.

He stared at her throughout the service and not one word emanated from his mouth after it ended. He even remained quiet at the burial site.

Izayoi was buried in a small family cemetery right beside her parents.

Inuyasha stared as her casket was lowered into the ground. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He even wanted to kill. He wanted to express so many different emotions, but he couldn't.

The doctors from the hospital figured that if they didn't suppress his demon blood that he'd end up hurting someone. So, he couldn't respond if he wanted to. His system was full of anti-demon injections. There wasn't enough to put him in a sleepless state, but there was enough to suppress the demon blood that raged inside of him.

Mrs. Higurashi walked away from the site with Sota's hand clutched inside of her own.

Inuyasha clung desperately to Kagome's hand.

Kagome began to lead him away from the site and as she went she was confronted by two really tall men. They both had silver hair and they were very intimidating.

She stared hard and realized that the taller of the two seemed familiar and he looked an awful lot like Inuyasha. She clutched Inuyasha's hand tighter. It was his father.

Mrs. Higurashi, who had already walked away, had returned to where her daughter and best friend now stood. She bit her bottom lip. This wasn't going to be easy for either one of them.

Inuyasha's father extended a hand towards him and Kagome flinched. She released Inuyasha's hand and pushed him behind her. Nobody was taking Inuyasha away from her.

Mrs. Higurashi walked over to them and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Come on Kagome. We have to go."

"Not without Inuyasha."

Mrs. Higurashi forced back tears. Her heart was breaking all over. "Honey, you have to say goodbye to Inuyasha. He's going to live with his father now."

"No! I can't lose him!"

"Don't do this! Don't do this Kagome! He's hurting. Don't make a scene!"

Kagome's eyes filled up with tears and she pushed her mother's hand away. Then she thrust herself at Inuyasha, hugging him as her tears ran down his neck.

"_I love you Inuyasha…I love you Inuyasha…..I love you Inuyasha!"_

Inuyasha shuddered as a small sob escaped his throat. He threw his arms around Kagome, crushing her to his chest. As long as he had her, he'd be okay.

But that wasn't to be. Kagome felt her mother tugging her away from Inuyasha. She clung tighter to him, but in the end she was able to pull Kagome away from him. She wrapped her arms around her and held her down.

Inuyasha's father reached down and tugged his hand. Inuyasha tried to break out into a run but his father caught him and lifted him from the ground.

"No! No! I don't wanna go with you!" Inuyasha yelled into his father's ear.

InuTaisho ignored his son and refused to release him.

"Let me go! I hate you! I don't wanna go with you!" Inuyasha yelled even louder.

"Mom, why are you doing this? Why are you letting him take Inuyasha away?"

"I can't do anything Kagome. As soon as he learned of Izayoi's death he got a judge to give him sole custody of Inuyasha. I'm not a parent and I don't have any money. I'd love to take Inuyasha home with us to live, but there's nothing I can do."

"No! No! Don't leave Inuyasha!"

She watched in agony as his father carried him away from her.

"INUYAHSA!"

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

"NO! PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY!"

They both reached out their hands to each other.

Mrs. Higurashi released Kagome and she ran after Inuyasha. She ran as fast as she could but Inuyasha's father was already loading him into a black limousine. Inuyasha banged on the windows and kicked at them until one of the windows cracked and fell apart. He managed to shove his head out of the window and he yelled Kagome's name one final time. His eyes glazed over with tears. He didn't want to leave her, but his father was very, very strong. He was absolutely powerless in the situation. Before he knew it the limousine was slowly pulling away.

Kagome clutched her chest as the car moved further and further away. She ran after it, wailing all the while. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to leave.

She watched brokenly as the limo was no longer in sight. Then she fell to the ground on her knees. Her perfect world coming apart at the seams, and just like that, Inuyasha was no longer in her life.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading my story. This is a new one that I've been wanting to write for some time. If you like it let me know and submit a review. I appreciate the love.**


End file.
